


Alpha + Omega

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Jack Dalton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Angus Macgyver, Pinned to the Wall, Scent Marking, feral Alpha, feral Jack Dalton, possessive Jack Dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Square Filled: Pinned To The WallPrompt: Alpha/Beta/Omega
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Alpha + Omega

Jack let out a silent snarl at Kovac who was lounging in a chair across from him, a smug look on his face only increasing the urge for Jack to tear the other Alpha apart. He had been freaking stateside for a meeting about their newest plan to track Kovac and the damn terrorist himself had grabbed him off the street when Intel told them he wasn’t even in America. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this face to face Agent Dalton,” Kovac admitted as he picked up a pen, spinning it around his hand that smug smile still on his face. 

“Why don’t you come just a bit closer for a real face to face?” Jack leaned forward in the chair he was cuffed to, flashing his sharp Alpha teeth as his inner Alpha growled at being restrained and taunted by the other Alpha. 

“Cute,” Kovac chuckled before he spun to the side in his chair, using the end of the pen to hit a button and the bank of computer scenes on the wall behind him came to life and Jack inhaled sharply as he went eerily still. 

“I considered the young lady, but when I saw this cute blond Omega, I knew which one would hold more power over you.” Kovac’s smile widened as Jack’s eyes bled Alpha red as his body shook in restrained anger. 

Mac was displayed on every screen, Bozer was nowhere in sight. What shook Jack was that Mac was wearing nothing but one of his Metallica shirts that stopped about mid-thigh. Jack traced Mac move across the screens from getting a drink in his kitchen to dropping down onto his couch as he picked up a stack of papers and a pen. A pen that instantly was stuck between his lips as he chewed absently on the end while he pushed his black rimmed glasses up his nose as he poured over the papers. 

Jack felt heat bubble in his stomach at the sight of Mac looking so domestic and relaxed in one of his shirts. His inner Alpha crooned pleased when Mac ducked his nose down to the collar of Jack’s shirt and any remaining tension fled from his body as he settled down on the couch with his bare feet tucked under a blanket Jack also recognized from his apartment. 

“Such a nice domestic sight, I don’t know why on Earth you would willingly leave that pretty Omega behind to chase me!” Kovac whistled and Jack’s attention snapped back to the terrorist, a snarl forming on his lips when he saw the dark look Kovac was giving the blond on the screens. 

“I honestly thought it would take longer to find him, but it wasn’t even that difficult. The think tank he worked out was shut down a few months ago and now he works as a teacher. It made it every easy to find him Dalton, you really should have checked in on your Omega more often.” Kovac spun the pen around his fingers as he smirked at Jack who went still at the new information. 

“When I get my hands on that pretty little ass, oh the things I have planned. He’ll be pregnant with my pups before the week is up, he’ll make a perfect breeding mare.” Kovac smirk widened when Jack snarled, straining against the cuffs. 

“You won’t even get close enough to touch him!” Jack promised darkly. 

“What are you going to do Dalton? Kill me? You couldn’t before and you only found me because I wanted you to.” Kovac leaned close to the screen, tracing Mac’s face on the screen as the blond turned on a movie without looking away from the paper’s he must be grading. 

Something inside of Jack snapped when Die Hard started playing and a small, sad smile formed on Mac’s face. Jack had to get back to Mac; he had to protect his Omega from Kovac. 

Jack’s vision went red and his inner Alpha howled inside of Jack’s mind as it took control. Jack allowing it to do so for the first time in years and his vision blurred with a deep red as his body moved. 

Jack snapped the cuffs around his wrists with ease, his eyes burning a deep Alpha red in a way that was rarely seen nowadays. It only meant one thing and Kovac realized it too late as the Alpha solider pounced on him, Jack had gone feral. 

The Alpha didn’t recognize anything but a threat to his chosen Omega in the room and used everything he could get his hands on to tear the threat apart. The opposing Alpha fought of course, but not even an angry Alpha could overpower a feral Alpha. 

The Alpha stood in the middle of what could only be called a blood bath, dark red liquid dripping from his fingertips onto the floor as the Alpha stared at the mess that used to be the opposing Alpha. The Alpha turned his attention to his chosen Omega on the screen, oblivious to the fact he was being watched and the Alpha knew he needed to get to his Omega fast. The Alpha turned his back on the screens and left the blood-soaked room with his new mission burning in the forefront of his red-hazed mind. 

~~/~~

Mac tapped his pen against his lower lip as he glanced up at the sight of John McClain tying a fire hose around his waist, as he got ready to jump off the rooftop. Mac considered shutting it off, but with it on had him feeling like Jack was there with him. Mac sniffed the shirt he was wearing again and sighed when he realized he could barely smell the Alpha’s leather and gunpowder scent that he adored so much. 

Jack had been for a long time and so much had happened in that time. Mac twisted his toes in the soft fabric of the blanket he stole from Jack’s apartment, it still had a faint scent of the Alpha and Mac wasn’t above admitting he slept with it bundled around him on his rougher nights. 

Mac shook his head as he ticked something off on one of his student’s papers before adding it to the finished stack. Teaching was fulfilling in a different way than he was used to, but he was adapting and he had to admit while he missed the adrenaline of a mission, he didn’t miss being hurt and shot at without Jack at his side to watch his back. 

Mac set the stack of papers aside as he rubbed his hands over his face before he all but rolled off of the couch so he could refill his drink. 

Mac tucked his pen behind his ear as he shuffled around his empty house, it hadn’t been a proper home since Bozer moved out and Jack left for his Kovac’s hunt. Mac wished he had been allowed to go with him, to watch Jack’s back but that wasn’t his place anymore. 

Mac leaned his head against the front of his fridge before a knock echoed out and he blushed when he realized he was just wearing Jack’s shirt. 

“Er, just a minute!” Mac called out as he looked around for something to work as pants that wouldn’t be so obvious when his front door crashed open. Mac gasped at the group of 4 Alpha men all of who were decked out in military tactical gear. 

“Shit!” Mac swore he grabbed a knife from the counter that he had meant to wash later that night. 

“Stun only men,” one of the Alpha’s barked and that gave Mac a spark of hope, they wanted to knock him out not kill him and that gave him an edge. Mac dashed out of his kitchen as he ducked under a spray of what Mac to assume were rubber bullets. Mac jumped over his couch, hiding behind the back of it as cover as his eyes darted around the room for something he could use to protect himself. 

“Give it up little Omega, you’re coming with us one way or another!” The Alpha barked out as footsteps echoed out in his house. Mac resisted snorting at the cliché statement as he adjusted his hold on his knife. Mac leapt into action, swinging his knife as one of the men came into view, pausing to aim at him. The man went down with a gurgle of blood and Mac darted behind a wall to hide from the new spray of rubber bullets. 

“Fucker!” One of the Alpha’s roared before he lunged towards the wall Mac was behind. Mac caught the enraged Alpha in a chokehold, dragging him out of sight before dropping the man to the ground when he passed out in the chokehold. 

Mac inched back to the corner of the wall, peering around before gasping as a thick, gloved hand snapped out and grabbed him by his throat. Mac dropped the knife out of pure shock as his hands reflexively flew up to the Alpha’s wrist, gasping for air as he was pinned to the wall behind him. 

“You’re more trouble than your worth Omega bitch,” The Alpha snarled, eyes flashing red in his anger as the remaining Alpha approaching with a needle prepped in his hand. 

Mac couldn’t help the Omega cry that weakly escaped his throat as he clawed at the Alpha’s hand, his feet scrambling at the floor as he struggled to get out of the hold that was pining him to the wall. 

Suddenly the man who was holding the needle went down with a spray of blood from his neck and Mac was slumped on the floor, gasping for air and holding his neck tenderly as the Alpha who had been pinning him by his throat was tackled off of him. 

“Oh my god, Jack?” Mac rasped out as he got a good look at the blur that had tackled the Alpha off of him. 

Jack’s hair was longer than Mac had ever seen it, his beard bushier but his eyes were glowing a deep, dark red that Mac had never seen before. His face was set with anger and the snarls falling from his lips as he all but tore the Alpha that had Mac pinned with his bare fingers. 

Feral.

Jack was a feral Alpha right now and Mac couldn’t do anything but watch in shock. It was too much to process right now and by all accounts Mac should be shaking in fear or whining in hopeful submission. Feral Alpha’s and Omega’s were the horror stories that every child heard and warned of at some point in their lives. Mac never thought Jack would become feral, yet here Jack was, feral and protecting Mac. 

Mac didn’t fall just that much more in love with the Alpha, no, that would be insane. 

The Alpha breathed heavily as he looked satisfied down at the bloody Alpha who was just barely alive. The opposing Alpha no longer was harming his Omega so he could only puff his chest out in a job well done. 

The sweet, tantalizing scent of his Omega wafted over to him and the Alpha turned to see the blond sprawled on the floor looking at him with wide eyes and a hand cupping his already bruising throat. The Alpha prowled closer, slowly and cautiously, as he didn’t want his Omega to be scared of him. 

“Jack?” His Omega rasped out, voice quivering as if he wasn’t sure that the Alpha was truly there but the Alpha was pleased to note that there was not a single sour note of fear in his Omega’s scent. His Omega was sprinkled in one of the Alpha threat’s blood, proving what the Alpha already knew about his chosen Omega being capable on his own. 

“Omega,” The Alpha crooned he nuzzled their cheeks together; smiling happily at the familiar scent he had been missing for so long. 

“Alpha,” The blond gasped out, happiness bursting in his scent as they scented each other. The Alpha’s chosen Omega made a happy noise when the Alpha ducked his head down and lapped gently at the bruises that were forming on the Omega’s throat.

“Threats neutralized,” The Alpha reported smugly as his Omega gasped that before hugging him close. 

“Will you stay with me Jack?” The Omega begged, breath hot on the Alpha’s skin.

“Never leaving you again darling,” The Alpha replied and held his Omega close, content to let his feral side drift away and he collapsed in his Omega’s arms, feeling safe and finally at peace.


End file.
